


Saturday Morning

by 51PegasiB



Series: Team Player Verse [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Morning After, Multi, diner food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51PegasiB/pseuds/51PegasiB
Summary: Darcy wakes up from her first good night's sleep in a week to a day of blissful freedom. But will the inner peace last?





	Saturday Morning

Darcy woke in a warm haze of light and comfort. She was comfy in her PJs, with Thor’s solid weight under her arm. Jane was laying on top of his arm, drooling, slightly.

_Stay classy, boss_ , thought Darcy. She carefully extricated herself and slipped to the bathroom. She was showered, brushed and making breakfast by the time Jane emerged and gave her a groggy wave.

Thor stumbled out when the pancake scent had thoroughly permeated the apartment. He smiled and gave Darcy a peck on the cheek and Jane a much more thorough kiss. He pulled honey and a jar of elderberry jam out of a cupboard and laid the table.

Jane was pouring coffee when Darcy brought a heaping stack of pancakes to the table.

“Much praise, Lady Darcy,” said Thor. “And many thanks for providing this repast.”

Darcy paused in heaping jam on her pancakes. “You’re welcome.”

Jane had smeared honey on her first one and rolled it up to take a bite. Thor was cutting huge forkfulls out of his stack.

After breakfast, Jane disappeared to do something sciency. Thor smiled at Darcy. “May I see you home?”

She grinned. “Not necessary. Thanks, Thor. I had a great time last night. And this was a really nice way to start my morning off.”

“My feelings are in sympathy with yours on both counts. I shall look forward to spending time in company again.”

“Same. Thanks, Thor.” She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek and hugged him then slithered out with her overnight bag to revel in some totally free time.

She went down to her apartment and put laundry in to wash and put her closet in order. She replied to some emails from friends and from her mom. She sent out a lot of pictures of the fantastic apartment and cheerful stories of lab work. It made her feel giggly to have dirty secrets she was keeping. It didn’t feel so secret around the tower, right now, but it was secret from these folks.

She sighed and laid down on the sofa and wrapped her blanket around herself.

It didn’t take her long to realize she was bored. She meandered out of her apartment to the common area. Sam, Clint and Bruce were there. They were playing video games — some cooking competition game. Sam and Bruce had the controllers but when the level finished Bruce swore and handed his off.

“Hey. Whatcha doing?” She said, flopping down next to Bruce.

“Pretty much this,” he gestured to the tv. “You?”

“Nothing much. S’okay if I hang out?”

“Of course,” he said, a little stiffly. “It’s your home too.”

“Cool,” she said, ignoring his discomfort. She did flop backwards against the end of the sofa away from him.

“Can I put my feet on you?”

He smiled at that. “Sure.”

She lay back and half watched the game going on. Bruce picked up a book and started to read. Darcy was comfortable and among friends. Her brain felt hazy and she let her mind wander. She was drifting off when Clint’s scream of anguish ripped her back to consciousness.

“HAH. You’re buying,” said Sam. His hands upthrust in victory.

“Excellent. Where are we going?” Darcy said, with a yawn.

“Oh hey. I am not paying for you, too,” Clint protested.

“Sure you are,” she said. “Come oooonnnnn. I’m pretty!”

“Well….” Clint couldn’t hide his smile as he pretended to debate. “Prettier than Bruce maybe.”

“Hey! I’m the prettiest here,” she said.

“That’s why you gotta go with the most handsome,” Sam grinned and slid up to her offering his arm. She slipped her shoes back on and threaded hers through his.

“Such a gentleman,” she said.

“Come on, Clint. It’s just diner food,” Bruce said.

“I’m pretty right?” Clint was saying to Bruce as they piled on to the elevator.

“Of course you are, sweetness,” said Bruce, totally deadpan.

Darcy laughed. “You’ve been hanging out with Tony too much.”

“Eh…it’s not enough, if you ask me. Tony flirts better than that,” said Clint.

“Tony is actually trying,” Bruce pointed out.

“You’d better try too, if you want a piece of this,” Clint slapped his own hip.

Bruce chuckled. “Says the guy who doesn’t think I’m pretty.”

“Hey, I never said that!” Clint protested.

“You Kind of did, sweetcheeks,” said Darcy, swatting Clint on the ass.

They headed to the diner in the next block. It felt like the first time Darcy had been out in like a year. She blinked in the sunlight for a minute. It was less than a week. She’d been out shopping with Pepper on Monday. This shouldn’t feel so momentous. Bruce’s voice snapped her head down from the clouds.

“Darcy will be my witness,” he said.

“Yeah. Where’s the court and what’s the dress code?,” said Darcy.

“My place. Tonight. None,” Clint said with a leer that swept to take in the other three.

“It’s Saturday night. Some of us have plans,” Sam said.

“Hot date?” Darcy elbowed him.

“Hell yes I am,” said Sam.

She laughed and held the door of the diner for him and they all piled in.

Three pm on a Saturday was not a prime diner hour. They were seated in a corner booth right away and Darcy flipped through the enormous menu. “Oh man. I want a milkshake.” She tapped Clint on the elbow and signed at him _What are you getting?_

He shrugged and signed something back she didn’t get.

“Okay. Still short on vocab. What was that.”

“I said I have to read the fucking menu for a minute.”

“You did not say fucking. That one I know.”

He laughed and winked at her. She rolled her eyes back and grinned.

Bruce was quietly contemplating his options catty corner to her and Sam was already ready and waiting for them to decide, hands folded on the menu.

“Come here often, sailor?”

“Oh how fucking DARE you?” he said, joking. “I am an AIRMAN.”

“An airhead?” Clint said. “Sorry, the hearing aid isn’t quite…air-hen?”

“Hah hah hah. Don’t bait the military man,” said Bruce.

“You never let me have any fun.”

“I let you beat me at Overcooked.”

“You did not. I am the master chef.”

“Master chef junior, more like,” Sam said.

Darcy snorted. The waitress came up to take their order and she got a chocolate malted and a fluffernutter since they had those on the menu.

“And four orders of fries,” Sam added once everyone had finished. They stared at him. “You telling me no one was going to steal mine if I was the only one who had some? I want my damned fries.”

Darcy laughed. “I never steal fries.”

“Girls ALWAYS steal fries,” said Clint.

“I don’t have to steal, they are my natural tribute and due,” she said with as regal an air as she could muster.

“Well tribute off your own plate,” said Sam.

She pouted at him and he grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek.

The waitress brought the piles of food they had collectively ordered and silence reigned for a few minutes as they tucked in. Darcy tried to steal a bite of Bruce’s side of mac and cheese. “Hey!” he said.

“Trade you some of my sandwich.”

“Okay,” he said.

The swap was duly made. Sam had made the right call on fries. They were amazing and no one objected to having some of their own.

New York was the *place* to eat. Man she had missed diner food in London. Everything was delicious. Clint didn’t even whine when the check came. Darcy double checked his tip, surreptitiously, planning to pad it if Clint left it light. He had left 30 percent.

She looked up and his eye caught hers. _I was her,_ he signed, indicating the waitress. _I’d never stiff._ He spelled out the last word, which she was grateful for, because she wouldn’t have gotten it.

She nodded, seriously. She made a fist and rubbed her chest in the circular motion that meant sorry.

_N.P. I would have same in your shoes._ She didn’t get shoes at first and he pointed to hers then did the sign again.

“What are you two chattering about?” Sam asked.

“Tipping etiquette,” said Bruce. “It’s all positive.”

“I didn’t know you knew sign,” said Darcy.

“I’m good with languages,” he shrugged.

“Yeah. He’s picked it up pretty quick. Though you’re not doing so bad.” Clint smiled at Darcy.

“Thanks. I try.”

“I can tell. Keep it up,” he said with a grin.

They meandered back to the tower through the growing dark. Winter in New York was kind of oppressive. Maybe Darcy wasn’t missing so much spending all her time in the tower.

They all spun off to their corners when they got back. Bruce mumbling something about getting work done, Sam to get ready for his date and Clint to watch trash reality tv.

Darcy, alone in her apartment again, sighed. She draped herself over the sofa and stretched. She was warm and full and hadn’t been sleeping that well, all in all. She had been out in the grim cold and was now snuggled on the sofa, safe and warm. Maybe that explained the yawn that overtook her and the sleep that followed hard on its heels.


End file.
